


Three valentines kisses

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, One Shot, Some Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: What better way for Kara to spend Valentine than receive three kisses?





	Three valentines kisses

**Author's Note:**

> (DO NOT POST ANY OF MY FANFICS ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS!)

“This will do,” Kara said, placing three roses onto her table. “Valentine didn’t exist on Krypton. It’s a pity because it’s a special day.”

“It sure is,” Alex replied, smiling. “Mom sent me a card again and I’m planning a surprise for Maggie.”

Kara smiled due to how her sister couldn’t seem to stop smiling. She remembered Alex’s marriage. It was the first human wedding she attended and if that was what her sister and Maggie called the biggest gayest wedding ever, then she wanted a really gay wedding someday too. There was so much food to choose from and the rainbow colored wedding cake was delicious.

“What are you planning?” she asked, leaning slightly over the table, all ears.

“Maggie told me that when she was younger, her aunt took her to Coney Island. It’s one of her happiest memories and she loved that place. I roped her boss into my plan. She has to work today and she’s bummed out about it, but what she doesn’t know is that her team will trick her to get her to Coney Island, where I will be waiting for her.”

“Awe, that’s so sweet,” Kara replied, smiling brighter. “I want to hear all about it later.”

Alex’s cheeks tinted pink. “What’s up with the roses?” she asked, nodding her head at the roses. “Are they for someone special, a special lady perhaps?”

Kara’s cheeks colored bright red. “It’s not what you think!” she answered without missing a beat. “It’s um...,” she said, moving her hand as if she was going to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Oh… Supergirl emergency, I have to go,” she said, jumping up. She spun into her suit, grasped the roses and smiled sheepishly at her sister. “Bye, Alex!” she called out before leaping out of the window.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It really wasn’t what Alex thought, assuming she was thinking what Kara thought she was thinking, which knowing her sister she probably was. She entered the DEO, where Valentines tunes were playing, much to J’onn’s obvious dismay as he kept grumbling to turn the volume down.

Twirling a singular rose between her fingertips, she approached the medical bay. It was empty, aside from one person, the person who saved her life and almost died doing so. At first she thought Livewire had died, but then she got up, gave her the fright of her life when she smirked and said ‘ _did you really think heat vision can kill me? Yours helped me recharge in the past_.’

She was so happy Livewire didn’t die she almost made the mistake of hugging her. Deep down she always believed Livewire was a good person. It was unfortunate Livewire was in the medical bay, due to a recent injury.

“If it isn’t blondie,” Livewire said, in the middle of devouring sweets. “Shouldn’t you be out there, saving cats from trees and whatnot?”

“It’s good to see you too,” Kara replied, knowing better than taking Livewire’s grumpy exterior seriously. “How are you feeling?”

“Peachy,” Livewire answered, hovering her index finger over the sweets, narrowing her eyes as if she was concentrating hard to select one. “I love breaking my leg and wearing a sweaty cast. My parents did always encourage me to go out there and break a leg, so yay me.”

Sometimes Kara wished she could pass on her fast healing ability to others. “I have a rose for you,” she said, holding it out to Livewire. “Happy Valentine’s day, friend.”

Livewire tipped her head back and laughed. “Just when I thought you couldn’t humor me more than that day you asked me to team up, here you are,” she said, in between laughing. “Us, friends?” she commented, wiping away tears from her eyes. “I didn’t know you were a comedian.”

“Well, I consider you one of my friends, so deal with it,” Kara said, huffing as she crossed her arms.

Livewire took the rose and put it down. “Fyi, I’m not the romantic type,” she said while she took a Hershey’s kiss. “Here, have a kiss.”

Kara awkwardly took the piece of candy from Livewire. “I’ll remember that for next year,” she teased, walking away with a smile while Livewire groaned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was saddening Mon-El forgot all about Valentines. Kara knew he wasn’t the greatest at being mindful of details and romantic gestures weren’t his forte. She also knew his marriage with Imra was in troubled waters and was about to fall apart. At first she thought Mon-El moved on, which she did as well, until it became clear he never got over her. It wasn’t fair to Imra because she was a good woman, worthy of kindness and respect.

Mon-El may not have remembered today was Valentine’s Day, but she did. She found Imra in the training room, moving objects around with her mind, such as weights.

“Hey, Imra,” Kara said with a friendly smile.

Note; never surprise someone while they’re using their telekinetic abilities.

Kara found that out the hard way when Imra spun around and one of the weights hit her square in the face. On the plus side, it didn’t really hurt more than a little and the rose was still intact in her hand.

Imra gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth. “Kara, I am so sorry,” she said, lowering her hands.

“It’s fine, I took you off guard,” Kara replied, waving it off. “How are you?” she asked, recalling there was no training session scheduled for today.

“That question comes with a tall order,” Imra answered, sighing before plastering a smile onto her face, a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. She walked up to Kara, softly cupping her cheeks while her eyes roamed her face. “Are you alright? That weight hit you quite hard.”

“Your eyes,” Kara whispered. She always knew Imra was a beautiful woman, but seeing her eyes up close like this made her realize she had really pretty eyes. She cleared her throat, mindful Imra asked her a question. “I barely felt it.”

Imra let go of Kara’s face and took a step back, giving Kara some more personal space.

“I brought you a rose because you’re one of my friends and I think you’re special,” Kara said, smiling and leaving out the part about if Mon-El wasn’t going to show her some appreciation, she would, as a friend that was, not as a partner or anything of the sorts. It was a good thing she left that part out, for the sake of not starting any drama or upsetting Imra or ending up rambling for over an hour to explain what she meant. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Imra.”

Imra blushed and accepted the rose. “Thank you, Kara,” she said, tracing her fingertip over the petals. She leaned forward and kissed Kara’s cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Miss Danvers, wait, you can’t go in there!” Jess called out as her heels clicked on the floor while she tried to catch up with Kara. “Miss Luthor is not accepting any visitors.”

As always, Kara managed to get past Jess with ease. It was important to give Lena a rose because they had been best friends for a long time and she cared deeply about her. It was unfortunate things didn’t work out between James and Lena, although considering the lack of chemistry between them it didn’t come as a surprise when it ended.

She entered Lena’s office, breathing out in relief when she saw she wasn’t disturbing a meeting or a phone call. Her relief was short-lived the second she noticed Lena’s eyes were red, which meant she was crying.

“Kara,” Lena said, her voice cracking in the middle. She grabbed the box of tissues and tucked it under her desk. “I wasn’t expecting anyone today.”

Kara’s heart sank, hearing the sadness in Lena’s voice. She saw the box of tissues, but decided not to bring it up, considering Lena looked like she didn’t want her to know. “Lena, hi, I… I um…are you okay?”

Lena smiled as if hadn’t been crying just a second ago. “I feel perfectly fine,” she answered, pushing her chair back. “How have you been?” she asked while she got up.

Kara doubted Lena’s answer was true, but she didn’t come here to pry. “I brought something for you. It’s not much, but um, yeah,” she said, revealing the last rose from behind her back. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lena.”

“A rose? For me?” Lena asked, eyes filling up with tears. She clutched it to her chest and smiled. “Nobody has ever given me a rose on Valentine’s before,” she said, holding it as if it was a priceless treasure.

“I think the world of you, Lena,” Kara blurted out, speaking from her heart. “You deserve all the roses in the world. Do you maybe um… err,” she tried, blushing. “Want to be my Valentine?” she finished lamely. Surely friends could be each other’s Valentine’s, right?

Lena took Kara by surprise as she flung her arms around her and cried while kissing her.

Kara’s cheeks felt incredibly warm, as if someone cranked up the temperature and made it affect her somehow. “So um… yes?” she asked, fixating her glasses on her nose.

“Oh, Kara,” Lena said, chuckling. “You are entirely too adorable,” she said, snaking her arms around Kara’s waist. “I’ll always want to be your valentine.”

Kara’s heart stuttered in her chest. She never dared to dream the feelings she secretly cherished for Lena were mutual, although she was positive her sister knew. “Does this mean it’s okay if I kiss you right now?” she asked, smiling so much she could have combusted when Lena nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex sipped from her coffee. Wanting to hear how Kara spent the day before she would share how she spent Valentines with her wife. “How was your Valentine’s?” she asked, curious to find out what Kara did with those three roses she rushed off with.

“It’s kind of a funny story. In a way you could say I got three kisses,” Kara answered, stirring her spoon through her cup of hot chocolate. “I gave the first rose to Livewire,” she said, chuckling when her sister raised an eyebrow. “It was a friendly gesture.”

“Right, of course, a rose on Valentine… for a friend,” Alex said, nodding her head.

“Yes, exactly,” Kara confirmed, smiling. “I knew you’d understand.”

Alex busied herself with her coffee, wondering how she ended up with the most oblivious puppy for a sister while she hoped she at least gave something to Lena. It was painfully obvious Kara and Lena were beyond gay for each other.

“Anyway, so I gave Livewire the first rose and it turns out romance isn’t really her jam,” Kara said, wincing slightly, realizing she probably annoyed Livewire more with her gesture than it made her smile. “She gave me a Hershey kiss.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t throw it at your head, sounds like an improvement.”

“I gave the second one to Imra because we all know Mon-El doesn’t appreciate her the way he should,” Kara said, sighing softly. “If Imra was my wife I would um,” she said, taking a sip from her beverage.

Alex tried to contain her smile. “Yes?” she asked, definitely wanting to hear the rest of that sentence.

“Just hypothetically speaking, of course,” Kara explained.

“Of course,” Alex agreed, aware Imra wasn’t the woman her sister was after.

“I would treat her well, let’s leave it at that,” Kara said, seeing no need to say more than that. “And I took the last rose to Lena.”

“Thank god,” Alex whispered. “Carry on,” she said, busying herself with what was left of her coffee.

“Okay, um, long story short, Lena kissed me, I kissed her back-”

“Hallelujah,” Alex whispered, sipping from her coffee.

“We went out on the most amazing date you can imagine and we’re getting married next month.”

Alex spat her mouthful of coffee into Kara’s face.

“I really have to stop surprising people,” Kara sighed, wiping her face with a paper towel. “Oh, and I told her I’m Supergirl, but it turns out she already knew,” she said, smiling because her fiancée was a genius. “So, how was your Valentine’s?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and had to write it. They're all gay and they all have chemistry with each other.


End file.
